


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: There's a storm outside, but inside, it's nice and warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dogs and cats, living together, mass hysteria – oh, wait, wrong fandom. Well, I don't own either.  
> Note: Thanks to CornerofMadness for the edits.

X X X

Spring storms were extreme, blowing out of the northern mountains. The icy winds felt like they could cut through clothing, would find the narrowest gaps in a house, might even blow some young sheep to their deaths. The winds combined with a freezing rain were even worse, coating everything in a layer of ice. The aftereffects were beautiful but dangerous – the thick ice could break down trees; could tear shingles from roofs.

The rain falling during this storm wasn't freezing, just extremely cold. The wind rattled the door in its frame, seeking an entrance under the eaves. It picked at the shutters with narrow, questing fingers, and howled when it couldn't get in, banging against the walls of the house.

The winds couldn't reach them inside their home, where they lay wrapped in blankets in front of the fireplace. Ed tightened his arms around Winry, snugging her up against him, kissing her forehead. A pleased purr vibrated through her throat as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. She stretched to kiss his jaw.

Ed chuckled, stroking the crown of her head. "You're awfully friendly tonight."

"You weren't complaining earlier." Eyebrows arcing, Winry maneuvered so she straddled Ed's body. The blanket fell away from her shoulders, draping around her hips. Ed tried not to stare at her breasts. "You'd better not be complaining now."

Grabbing her shoulders, Ed rolled Winry over, ignoring her shriek of laughter. He buried his face between her breasts, kissing one then nipping the other. "Not complaining! I love you too much." Ed moved up her body, grinning as Winry shifted her legs to cradle him between them.

She rolled her hips up into his hardening penis, giggling at Ed's mock scowl. "I can tell."

Outside, the storm raged. Inside, a different tempest was brewing.

X X X


End file.
